galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Gore II
GORE II One of the most unusual planets in the known universe is the planet sized organism known as Gore II. Orbiting the yellow star Gore in the Upward Sector of the Milky Way Galaxy (inside Union Space) along with six other completely normal planets, as well as a number of planetoids , moons and a thin asteroid belt; Gore II, at first appeared to be a rock core planet with a diameter of 11,500 kilometers. Without an atmosphere and a rough dark brown surface. The system was surveyed in 2712 by the Union and deemed of little interest as it featured no Garden world. SII also surveyed the system a few years later and declared the system and the planets corporate property and begun to build bases, mines and settlements in that system. When SII specialists surveyed the second planet closer, a most unusual discovery was made. Gore II once was a living space born organism, but appeared to be dead. The news of this discovery spread throughout the Union and caused intense interest within the scientific community. SII freely gave access to scientists and a vibrant scientific community grew on Gore II and a city grew out of the first surface base. ( Gore Town) Saresii and Narth scholars confirmed that the organism did not emit any detectable life signs itself, but several unique and strange small life forms 1 were discovered to be living inside the planet sized organism. The Saresii declared Gore II to be dead but also concluded that it took an organism of that size many thousand years to really completely die. Nerve like clusters of enormous size were found inside the layers of Gore-Flesh that appeared to be still functional. Research showed that these Neural clusters were connected to each other and to a central brain like organ in an enormous cavern deep inside the planet. The central brain of the organism appeared to be dead and no longer active. A similar cave with a continent sized pump like organ, aptly named “ Gore Heart” also did not display any sort of activity or movement. The pump organ so it was discovered used to keep a planet wide network of “Blood rivers” working. These blood rivers, akin to the blood vessels of a much smaller organisms are still filled with a thick organic liquid that is no longer flowing in any direction. SII discovered that the Nerve clusters secreted a clear liquid of biological nature that could be refined into a highly nutritious food base, that created a taste sensation in the otherwise unable to taste anything Ult and became a luxury food item for the Ult. Further refining of the “Gore Spinal Fluid” showed its usefulness in a variety of drugs. (The exact process and nature of the compounds extracted are a tightly guarded SII secret) Gore Tender Flesh, a tissue found in the seventh layer of the Organism can be consumed by a number of Union species and is considered a delicacy with the Klack, the Nul and the Vvolti. Even humans can consume it, but generally find the taste less than pleasant. Despite the Nerve Fluid Tabs and the “ Tender Flesh Mines “ operated by SII there are ten processing plants of Enroe Industries producing similar products. Three sub surface cities were established and grew into vibrant communities.2 Tourism is a huge source of income, as Gore II is truly unique and offers bizarre and strange tourist attractions and activities. Such as : Blood Sub Tours, Visit of the Heart Cavern etc. The GORE II Controversy Some scholars and several activist groups criticize the utilization of Gore II and demand that the Organism is to be left alone and not to be exploited. Some of these movements grew into radical activist groups that developed into terror organizations fighting the Corporations and the Exploitation of Gore II with violent means. The Free Gore II movement peaked in 3899 with the Heart City Massacre and the subsequent Corporation sponsored “Terrorist Hunt”. From then onward the Gore movements fizzled to the side lines and many of the groups were completely eradicated. A few Groups remain, but Corporate security had been drastically improved and no further terror act ever occurred so far. The Defenders of Gore,one of the most violent and radical groups used terror methods on other planets and tried to raise public awareness and force their demands that way. Gore II also spawned several religions and is the source of countless myths and unsubstantiated metaphysical claims and stories. Some, like the Sons and Daughters of Gore II believe that the planet is merely sleeping and when it awakes is a God. The Gore Protectors believe that Gore II is one of 12 similar organisms spread throughout the Universe to defend the very fabric of existence against “ Evil forces “ from beyond. Gore II Population: 3,5 Million Cities/Settlements : Gore City (surface also Space Port), Neural Tab, Heart Cavern, Cerebellum Government: SII – Corporate Planet Manager and Board – Union Laws in effect, System Gore represented by System Director at the Assembly. Immigration : Corporate Background check and Reason for Immigration needed Main Export: Gore Tab, Tender Flesh, Pharma Products. Main Imports: Agri products, Luxury Items, Machinery, General Grocery, Tourists Gore City and Heart Cavern provide Accommodations from B&B to Ultra Lux. Noteworthy: Possession of weapons extremely restricted. Non Gore visitors are not allowed to carry weapons of any kind. 1 For Gore Flora and Fauna see → The Beasts of Gore II ( Galactic Scientific Magazine June 3444) 2 The Industrialization of a Planet Sized Organism by Professor Hut'Kna – Ulta Publishing Category:Planets Category:Elders of the Universe